


A Chill in the Air

by Laylah



Category: Resonance of Fate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you kids up to today, anyway?" Vashyron asks. "You got something romantic planned?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chill in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsummoneryunax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsummoneryunax/gifts).



There's a chill in the air when Zephyr drags himself out of bed. He stuffs his feet into his boots and tugs a jacket on, and he'd swear he can see his breath even before he steps out of his room onto the rooftop. He tugs up the trap door and drops down into the living room before he can get too cold.

Vashyron is standing on a chair over by the door to the street, and he's messing with something over the doorway. The guy seriously needs a hobby. "Leanne up yet?" Zephyr asks.

"Coming!" Leanne calls from the bedroom. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." She comes out of her room in a swirl of blond hair and rosy plaid coat.

"It's okay," Zephyr says. It's not like they have an appointment to keep or something.

"What are you kids up to today, anyway?" Vashyron asks. He finishes whatever he was doing and hops down off the chair. "You got something romantic planned?"

Zephyr shrugs. He knows better than to react to Vashyron's teasing, because that just means he'll never hear the end of it. "We're just going out," he says. He squints at the doorway. There's some green stuff hanging over it, this weird little sprig of fake leaves. "What are _you_ doing? I didn't think you cared about decorating and stuff."

"Oh, you _didn't_ ," Leanne says, staring at the leaves.

Vashyron grins at them both, leaning in the doorway. "Mistletoe," he says. "Good luck trying to find the real thing these days, but it's close enough, right? We can still keep the traditions up."

Leanne folds her arms over her chest. "I am _not_ kissing you to be able to get out the door," she says.

"Let me handle this," Zephyr says. Leanne's eyes go wide, and Vashyron raises an eyebrow—but he doesn't get out of the doorway, either, as Zephyr marches up to him. From that little half-smirk on his face, he's probably expecting Zephyr to back down at the last minute and not go through with it.

Zephyr gets really close, not quite touching, and pauses there. He licks his lips, which makes Vashyron lean back slightly, looking surprised—and Zephyr takes that moment when he's off-balance to elbow him hard in the ribs, knocking him aside. "Leanne, now!"

She laughs in surprise, but she moves, running for the door and ducking through it before Vashyron can recover. Zephyr slips after her, glancing back once he's safely past the mistletoe to make sure Vashyron isn't really upset.

Vashyron is wheezing for breath, but he's grinning. "Go on, have your date," he says. "Make sure you're home by dark!"

Leanne waves, and Zephyr takes her hand to lead her further into Ebel City. Calling it a date is a little...well, whatever. But it _is_ nice to get some time to hang out, just the two of them.

They head for Razzle Street, since that's where all the good shops are. The equipment shop is too much like being on a job, so they skip that one, but they do duck into the boutique to see if there are any new designs. Leanne seems to like that kind of stuff, anyway. She finds a new hairband and a matching pair of gloves in the same soft green, and they're not too expensive, so Zephyr buys them for her.

Then it turns out there's a new cafe that's just opened up nearby, up on the little balcony level above the boutique. The stairs creak under their boots and they don't feel nearly as solidly bolted on as they should, but it's nice up on the balcony all the same. Zephyr and Leanne get hot chocolate, curling their hands around the mugs, watching the steam curl up into the chill air. It's never really quiet in Basel, with the hiss and hum of gears running in the background, but it's almost peaceful up here, looking down on the bustle of Ebel City from above.

And when the chocolate is mostly gone, and the chill is starting to settle in a little more seriously, Zephyr figures maybe it's time to go. He looks over at Leanne, and has to grin. "You've got chocolate on your lip, you know," he says.

"Oh!" she says, reaching up like she's going to wipe it away.

Zephyr catches her hand before she can get there. "Here," he says. "Let me." He leans over to kiss her, and her mouth tastes chocolatey sweet, and okay, just maybe this is a little like a date. A little.


End file.
